Quintuplets of the Elite
by Alpine992
Summary: Having just Graduated middle school with their meager test scores, the Father of the Nakano Quintuplets Maruo Nakano puts the sisters forward to attend Japan's most prestigious High School, Tokyo Metropolitan Advanced Nurturing High School with the hopes that their schooling habits would increase. Will the Quintuplets be able to survive the Defective nature of Class D.


The air in the room was tense, Five Sisters, quintuplets to be exact were all seated on the couch waiting anxiously for the man, that had taken the roll up as their Father Maruo Nakano, to finish talking on the phone. The Nakano Quintuplets had just graduated from the Middle School with barely passable grades. If not for the influence of their 'Father' there might not have even been a graduation at all.

While the Sisters generally did well in at least one individual subject each, it was at the basic knowledge for each at best while all other subjects were downright fail worthy.

"Yes, I understand the late notice." Maruo spoke on the phone, his attitude didn't seem to be any better since they had arrived home from the Graduation ceremony. The car ride home had been so awkward. None of the five knew who he was talking to, but it seemed to be something to do with their Education, no doubt their future High School.

"Thankyou, I'll have them prepare for the tests and the interviews." Maruo spoke once more before hanging up the phone. The tense silence increased tenfold as he turned to look over the five, all who couldn't meet his gaze. "That was the chairman of Tokyo Metropolitan Advanced Nurturing High School."

"Papa, I thought we were attending Kurobara Girls High School next year?" The second oldest of the Quintuplets, Nino asked.

"That was before I was told about your grades." Maruo began causing Nino to shy away and turn her gaze back to her lap. "If you went to Kurobara, your academic abilities would have you kicked out within the year." There was no holding back as he lecturned them. "This Advanced Nurturing School is the best bet for the five of you, it'll teach you that there are consequences to your actions." The five sisters shared glances with one another, unsure of what to make of that last statement.

"The entrance exams will be held next week, each of you will also have an interview with a member of the faculty." Maruo continued. "You will start at Tokyo Metropolitan in April." Itsuki, the youngest of the five looked about to speak up however upon meeting her Father's gaze, quickly remained quiet. There was no argument brought up.

That was all the warning that the five sisters received.

Between their Graduation in March to the Opening Ceremony in April, the Five Quintuplets had been hounded by tutors hired by their Father. Their Tests were held as well as their individual evaluation interviews with members of the Faculty. All leading up to the start of their first year of High School.

The five were even more surprised by the fact that they were actually accepted into the seemingly Prestigious High School, considering that the school itself boasts a 100% employment and college entry rate. Each an every single one of the Quintuplets had been accepted into Tokyo Metropolitan with no issues it would seem.

"I guess this will be fun." Yotsuba piped up as the car drove along, all five dressed in their new school uniforms. A crimson red blazer over a white blouse with a blue bow tie, the white skirts they wore had a blue stripe around the hem. "We're all together at least." She continued positively.

"I'm worried slightly." Itsuki piped up. "We've never lived apart before, yet we're all going to be in separate dorm rooms." The fact that they were practically in a boarding school locked away from the world for the next three years made them think that their Father had just shipped them off to a boarding school, but after reading through the school's brochure and finding out what was on campus, it didn't seem like that at all.

"As long as we inform the faculty Miku's not allowed to cook, incase of fires, we should be fine." Nino smirked as the girl in questioned puffed up her cheeks and glared heatedly out the window, rising up the blue earphones around her neck to cover her ears, no longer wanting to deal with her sisters. She wasn't about to retort to Nino's insult, it would only cause an argument and she didn't want to deal with that on their first day.

"We'll be fine." Ichika yawned, holding a hand over her mouth. "We'll be close by one another no doubt, we won't be that far away." She assured. "Just think, it'll show our independence a little." The eldest of the five had been told in her interview that no outside work could be continued upon acceptance into Tokyo Metropolitan, so the work she had done in secret during Middle School, the acting classes she had taken wouldn't proceed any further until she graduated High School. It was disheartening, but she knew there was no arguing with their Father about it, she hadn't wanted to go public with the news yet.

"Aren't you guys concerned at all that Papa took our credit cards, phones and all of our cash?" Nino questioned, not liking the fact that she'd practically be broke once she got on campus. How was she supposed to live like that? Not to mention literally cut off from society considering the lack of phone. How was she supposed to contact her friends?

"He said that all of our needs would be met once we arrived." Itsuki told her. "Although, he was pretty vague on how…" She added.

"I'm sure it will all be fine." Ichika smiled. "Plus, Dad wouldn't just throw us to the wolves like that."

"Look! Look!" Yotsuba called, her gaze locked outside the window. "It's the bridge, we're almost there!" The Campus of Tokyo Metropolitan was on a man-made island, set at 600,000 square meters. Their car was currently driving over the bridge situated between the mainland and the Campus of the school. All eyes of the Quintuplets were on the approaching structure.

"We'll be arriving shortly." Ebata, their driver informed them. The Campus was like a city in itself, already they could make out some students walking around campus, heading towards the actual School Facilities. The car pulled up to a stop causing the nerves in the sisters to rise up. This was it, this is where they would be for the next three years.

"Huh, that's weird." Yotsuba stated, looking back and forth curiously. "It looks like we're the only ones that didn't catch a bus. Everyone else did."

"As if we're not going to stand out enough as it is." Nino sighed referring to their status as Quintuplets as she reached for the door handle. "Let's go."

"Thankyou for driving us Ebata!" Yotsuba called as she hurriedly opened the opposite door and rushed out followed by Ichika and Miku.

"Good luck." Ebata told them, Itsuki the only one catching it. She nodded happily, knowing how much Ebata cared for them before she too hurried out of the car stepping onto the sidewalk alongside her sisters.

The five were lined up before the main gate of the School, a sign at the top of the stairs reading '_Opening Ceremony_'. The five shared nervous glances between themselves as students walked passed, a few taking a glance at the oddity of the five identical sisters.

"To the next three years!" Yotsuba cheered pumping a fist up in the air getting smiles from her sisters following her lead as they headed up the steps and onto school grounds. "Okay! What do we do now!?" She questioned turning to her sisters coming up the stairs.

"We need to find check in." Itsuki began. "It'll show us what classes we're in and then we'll be taken to the opening ceremony for the first year students."

"I guess we just follow the crowd?" Miku suggested getting an affirmative nod from Itsuki, the five walking through the grounds, taking in the sights of their new school. They were used to the fact that they were quintuplets and didn't take much notice of the people looking their way. No doubt the fact that they were quintuplets would soon vanish and everyone would get over the fact.

It didn't take them long to find several members of Faculty signing in the new first years, several tables had been set up with the teachers, lines beginning to form. Getting into line the five soon found themselves in front of a middle aged man of average height with grayish color hair. He wore a gray suit and glasses.

Itsuki glanced at the other three teachers present, two women and another man.

"Ah, yes I've heard about you five." The man before them spoke, taking a headcount to make sure that the five were there. "The Nakano Sisters."

"That's right!" Yotsuba smiled happily, leaning forward to take in the man's name badge. "Sakagami-sensei!"

"Right." The man pushed up his glasses as he raised his clipboard up to mark their names off. "You will be in class 1-D."

"Who, me?" Yotsuba questioned pointing to herself. "But you don't know which one I am." She told him.

"All of you are in Class D." Sakagami-sensei stated surprising the five as he turned his clipboard to face them, next to all of their names was a large D showing their Class. "You're all together." He continued returning his attention to the clipboard. "The assembly hall is situated behind us, please make your way inside the Orientation Assembly will begin shortly."

Seemingly dismissed, the five awkwardly glanced at one another at the strangeness of the teacher and the fact that they were put in the same class. Shuffling away from the teachers they headed inside the hall where students were gathered in mass, the uniforms making it look like a red sea. There were signs marking each class and where to line up and they made their way to where Class D's sign was situated.

Nino glanced around at her fellow classmates, none of them seemed eager to be here, and already she could tell that this was some kind of mistake. This seemed more like a trouble maker's class than anything. With a glance at the other classes who were all dressed properly, holding up a proper state of presentability, there were students in class D who lacked the common decency to even iron their blazers.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath, if these were her classmates she needed to at least have some form of friends to socialise with. Trying to pick out a few she might be interested in so she could talk with them later.

"Huh?" Ichika blinked in surprise as a mass of pink hair walked past her.

"Something wrong Ichika?" Miku questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Ichika waved it off. "Thought I saw someone familiar." She told her.

"It might be possible." Miku added with a shrug, it was a large school so it was possible someone they knew was also here.

Ichika however was focusing on the back of the pink girl's head, she had definitely looked familiar to her. She just needed a better look. Glancing around the person in front of her to take another glance the pink haired girl looked around feeling Ichika's gaze and the two looked eyes. Instant recognition passed through both of their eyes.

_'Shizuka?'_ Ichika mouthed causing the pink haired girl to show a panicked expression and shoot her gaze straight back to the front.

Ichika tilted her head, while they didn't know each other well Shizuka, or more so Airi Sakura was a model, rather a Gravure Model despite being in middle school. While most of the time she only did online and self modeling, the agency that Ichika had started out with had brought her in a few times and they had met. Usually their meetings were friendly even so Ichika was surprised that she didn't show any of that friendliness now.

_"When did she start wearing glasses?"_ Ichika pondered to herself, figuring she could catch up with her once they were in class and see what was up.

"Isn't this exciting?" Yotsuba questioned making Itsuki smile as the ever energetic Yotsuba looked around with the curiosity of a child. Deep down the youngest of the five was feeling nervous, she was grateful for the fact that her sisters were close. It had been a shock to find that they were in the same class, but to her also a deep breath of relief. It was going to be hard enough living away from them but now they were here together.

Several more students filled the assembly hall and the area for Class D filled up quickly. Yotsuba took in the faces of their new classmates, she couldn't wait to get to meet them all. A girl stood next to her and she smiled at her.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi there." The girl greeted back. "I'm Kikyō Kushida, I'm in D-Class too. I hope we get along."

"I'm Yotsuba Nakano. I'm sure that we will." She smiled happily. Already making friends and with someone like minded it seemed. Smiling happily she returned her attention to the stage as it seemed that the assembly was about to begin. However something else caught her attention making her lean slightly to the left to look at the figure standing not to far from her.

Blinking once, then twice she swallowed as the one she was looking at glanced around, Yotusba quickly averting her gaze as to not get caught staring. But it was enough. There was no way that she'd forget. Raising a hand up to her chest, to her the thumping of her heart was echoing inside the assembly hall. Raising her gaze, just to confirm… it was him. A soft smile came to her face before her concentration was broken as the assembly began.

The principal came onto the stage and gave a speech, while welcoming it was also intimidating, as if he was giving each and every student before him a warning to do well in school. Before long he gave the podium over to the current Student Council President.

"Thank you for the introduction." The Teen on stage began. "As stated, I am the Student Council President, Horikita Manabu." He bowed his head lightly. "As a representative of the upper classes I would like to extend words of welcome to our newest students. As I'm sure you're aware, our school is known for its prestige and distinction on all fronts and boasts a high employment and college entry rate."

"This is the pride of our school, accomplished through the hard work of both oru graduation students and those still attending. We expect the same from the new students as well. Everything in this school is decided by merit, so you alone control your path."

* * *

"That speech was kind of… off, wasn't it?" Ichika mused as she walked with Nino and Miku, Itsuki and Yotsuba coming up behind.

"Who cares, it's over with now." Nino shrugged. "Opening Ceremonies are always a pain."

"I agree." Miku nodded. "The principal and the students are all thanking each other annoyingly and there's way too much standing." She sighed causing Ichika to laugh happily as they came up to their room, Class 1-D written next to the door.

"This is us." Ichika announced and with no hesitation pulled the door open and heading through the other four following in after her. The room went silent at the entrance of the Quintuplets.

"Hi there." Ichika smiled with a wave. Miku shying away from the obvious stares at the quintuplets, she looked down seeing name plates on the tables. Immediately she set forth finding her spot. She hated to be gawked at like she was some kind of sideshow. Finding her spot she sat down raising her headphones up, before folding her arms on her desk and burying her face in them.

A hand landed on her shoulder making her look up only for Nino to pass by her, a sort of offer of comfort before she took the seat behind Miku. Ichika, Yotsuba and Itsuki also branched out, searching for their own names. No longer hiding her face, Miku just rested her chin on her arms looking around the room, simply observing her new classmates.

Itsuki spotted her name and went to sit down but made a note to see where her sisters had ended up before doing so. She was on the left hand side of the room closest to the windows, she might have to talk to their teacher though she would rather be closer to the chalkboard considering she was in the second last row.

Miku and Nino were on the opposite side of the room, the row closest to the doors and seated midway. Might be a problem for Nino if she forgot her contacts. Miku would be fine however. Ichika and Yotsuba, Ichika was already greeting her neighbour in the second row a handsome young man that definitely had that air of Ikemen about him. Searching for the last of her sisters she spotted her diagnaly to her right humming happily as she admired her new desk.

"You, from before…." The voice startled Itsuki and she risked a glance over her right shoulder to see a rather pretty girl, no she was beautiful. Like Ichika she held an image of someone older, a mature young woman. The person sitting behind her let out a heavy sigh, annoyance? "That's a heavy sigh, even though the school semester hasn't even started yet. I feel like sighing after meeting you again as well."

"… So we were in the same class, huh." The boy behind Itsuki commented, she didn't want to be caught listening so she turned back to face the front, however still keeping an ear on their conversation. "I am Ayanokouji Kiyotaka. Nice to meet you."

"A sudden self-introduction?" Did these two dislike one another or something? Had he done something wrong to annoy her somehow? She really didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with him despite his polite introduction.

"Even if you call it sudden, it's our second time talking to each other. Isn't an introduction fine?" He offered in return. Itsuki didn't know why, but she couldn't help but listen to what was going on.

"Do you mind if I reject your greeting?" Itsuki raised a hand to her mouth to silence herself from gasping, this was like some kind of drama show but live.

"I think it would be awkward if we didn't know each other's names, even though we sit next to each other."

"I think it would be perfectly fine."

"Is your friend in another class? Or are you coming to this high school alone?"

"You're a curious one, aren't you. You shouldn't talk to me, since you won't find me interesting anyway."

"If I'm being a bother to you, just tell me to shut up." There was nothing but silence between them for some time, and almost giving up hope that her little bit of drama entertainment had ended, the beautiful girl spoke up once more, this time with her own introduction.

"My name is Horikita Suzune." Horikita finally gave her name, Itsuki mentally cheering for Ayanakoji's small victory of learning his neighbours name.

"Let me start off by telling you a bit about myself. I have no particular hobbies, but I have an interest in everything. I don't have too many friends, but I think it would be good to have some friends. Well, that's the kind of person I am."

"Sounds like a reply from someone who avoids troublesome situations. I don't think I'll ever like someone who thinks like that." Horikita was so direct and blunt with her attacks, Itsuki felt for him.

"It feels like my whole existence has been denied in a single second…" Itsuki nodded softly to herself in agreement, even she had to admit that Horikita was being rather harsh towards her new classmates.

"Hey Guys, listen up for a sec." A new voice brought Itsuki's attention to the front of the class, where the handsome Ikemen near Ichika had stood up to start speaking. "Starting from today, we will be in the same class. So, it would be great if all of us could introduce ourselves and become friends."

_"It kinda feels like kindergarten."_ Itsuki smiled, liking the idea. It might help some students that were kind of outcasts in a way or too shy to start up new friendships, like Miku who was rather reserved in branching out. Generally speaking, you would start the new level of schooling with at least some kind of social circle but it seemed like Tokyo Metropolitan picked students at random and not everyone would get in. For the five of them to get in, had to be some kind of miracle, right?

While they had been tutored, was it really enough to pass the entrance exams? She had her doubts. But they were here now, no need to question it further.

"I agree! After all, we don't know each other's names, let alone anything about each other." Unsurprisingly it was Ichika that spoke up and no doubt the oldest of the Quintuplets was thinking of Miku. After Ichika had spoken up and agreed, the previously hesitant students subsequently voiced their support as well.

"I'll go first then, my name is Hirata Yousuke. Because I was often called by my first name, Yousuke, in middle school, feel free to use my first name. Although I like all sports, I like soccer in particular, and also plan to play soccer at this school. Please take care of me." Hirata bowed to the class and applause followed.

"Might as well get this out of the way." Ichika stated standing up with a broad smile on her face. "I'm Nakano Ichika, and as you've probably guessed, I'm one of the Five Quintuplets that are seated in the class. The oldest sibling." Itsuki wanted to bury her face in her arms, but getting it out of the way was the best way for everyone to speak up. "Since it'll be problematic otherwise, just call me Ichika, or Big Sis." She smiled happily.

As expected, there were a few curious glances shooting around, identifying the five quintuplets. But soon their attention was diverted as more and more people began to introduce themselves to the class. Nino watched as Yotsuba happily introduced herself with her always positive attitude, Miku's was less enthusiastic than most, just a very basic name and hope we get along. Now it was her turn.

Standing up, flicking her long hair over her shoulder with a simple wave of her hand.

"As you've already figured, I'm also one of the Quintuplets. Nakano Nino." Nino began. "I'm the second oldest, I like to cook and I'd be grateful if any of the girls in our class would like to hang out sometime." Figuring she might as well put that she was open to socialising with the girls in their class.

"How about us boys!?" Immediately a look passed through Nino's eyes as she turned her attention to the one that had introduced himself as a ladies man. Ike Kanji. The look made Ike shrink back before Nino smiled happily.

"Why would I associate myself with trash?" Laughter erupted from the rest of the girls in class while some of the guys snickered while Nino took her seat, a few more people going about introducing themselves. Itsuki followed not long after Nino, giving a simple introduction herself and bowing to the class.

"Alright next…" Hirata began, seeing no one was about to volunteer. He spotted someone in the back row and smiled. "How about you?"

"Eh." Itsuki glanced over her shoulder, he had been quiet for a while now and she was curious to know how he would introduce himself and it gave her an excuse to look over to see what he looked like. She smiled encouragingly at him as he stood up his chair sliding back, he had already been denied by Horikita, with any luck he would do better this time around. He looked around awkwardly before beginning. "Well … Um, my name is Ayanokouji Kiyotaka. The, er… there's nothing particular about me, I will do my best to get along with everyone, uh, nice to meet you." After finishing his greeting he hurriedly sat back down. It didn't seem as though he was very confident.

"Nice to meet you Ayanokouji. I also want to get along with everyone, so let's do our best." Hirata said with a refreshing smile.

From there the class got a little tense, some people completely refusing to participate in introducing themselves. Itsuki noting that the one seated next to Ayanokouji, Horikita, didn't feel the need to participate and once a few started a lot more followed. It almost felt as though the class would completely crumble in on itself and no longer had that same air of comradery one would expect from a normal class. Sure not everyone in class would get along, but it shouldn't affect the class dynamic in such a way, should it?

After a few minutes of awkwardness, the first bell rang. Almost at the same time, a woman with a long ponytail wearing a dark suit walked into the classroom. Itsuki noted that she was one of the teachers she spotted before the Entrance Exam signing in the new students.

"Good morning new students. My name Chabashira Sae and I am in charge of class D this year. I teach Japanese history. This school doesn't rearrange the classes every year, so over the next three years, I hope I get to know all of you." Her tone betrayed her words, but she continued on regardless.

"Now that the Entrance Ceremony is out of the way, I will now distribute the list of special rules of this school and the matriculation guide." itsuki did her best not to laugh as Yotsuba raised her hand. Chabashira-sensei tilted her head.

"Yes?"

"What's Matriculation mean?" Chabashira-sensei blinked, once then twice before sighing. Reaching up and gripping the bridge of her nose. A few snickers went around the class as Chabashira-sensei gave off the impression that it was going to be a long year.

"Yotsuba." Itsuke hissed leaning forward catching the attention of her sister. "It means, the formal process of entering a university, or of becoming eligible to enter by fulfilling certain academic requirements." Itsuki told her, before getting a thumbs up from Yotsuba.

"Please hold all questions until the end." Chabashira-sensei continued. With that she began to walk through the class handing out small folders, it was odd due to the object within.

"At this school, there are special rules that make it different from every other high school. All students are required to live on campus, and are forbidden from contacting anyone outside the school. Even contacting immediate family is impossible without the permission of the school. Leaving school grounds is also forbidden. However, there are also many other facilities so that students don't suffer from being restricted. There are karaokes, theater rooms, cafes, and even boutiques." Murmurs rose from some of the more excitable students.

"Inside your folders, you'll find a smartphone. These only work on school grounds. It serves as your Student ID cards. With this phone, you can buy anything from any of the shops and facilities around campus. It works like a credit card. However, be careful of how many points you use. There's nothing you can't buy at school. If there's something on school grounds, it's purchasable."

"So that's why Papa took ours." Nino murmured quietly to herself taking in the new smartphone.

"Student cards can be used by swiping them on the machines. Using the machines are really easy, so you won't have any trouble with them. The points will be automatically credited on the first day of the month. Everyone should already have 100,000 points on their card. Also, 1 point is worth 1 yen. Any more explanation is unnecessary." For a moment, the classroom got loud, real loud. Those that had never had access to that much money suddenly excited about the prospects of such a large sum.

"Were you guys surprised by the amount of points given? This school measures the abilities of it's students. Everyone here, who passed the entrance exam, has shown some level of merit and worth. The amount of money is a reflection of your skills. Use without holding back. After graduation, however, all the points will be taken back. Since it's impossible to change these points into cash, there's no point in saving up the points. How the points are used are up to you. Use it on things you like or need. If you feel that no use for some of your points, you can always transfer them to someone else. However, bullying other people for points is prohibited. The school is very strict on matters concerning bullying." Chabashira-sensei looked around the room.

"It seems like no one has questions. Well then, please lead a good student life."


End file.
